Unforgettable Memories Hidden in the Shadows
by BigTimeRush-BTR
Summary: A collection of one-shots featuring the four boys from Big Time Rush and the crazy, sweet, and at times heartbreaking memories between them. - For the 31 Day Challenge from the BTR Plot Adoption Forum.
1. Clouds

**Hello guys! :) This is not a new story but a collection of one-shots that are going to be a part of my participation for the 31 Day Challenge, which TinyHandz came up with. This challenge is a part of the BTR Plot Adoption Forum. If you would like to join in on the challenge or find out more about it, here is the link: topic/153090/118576354/1/The-31-Day-Challenge. :)**

* * *

_Theme #1: Clouds_

"That one looks like a giant ball of fluffiness."

Logan chuckled, his head moving to the side so that he could look at James, who was lying down next to him. The four boys of Big Time Rush were all lying on the grass of the Palm Woods' park in a circle, talking about everything and nothing while looking at the clouds. Logan was lying to James' left, Kendall to his right, and Carlos opposite of James. Smiling, Logan shook his head and turned his gaze back to the clouds.

"That's because technically, they _are_ all balls of fluffiness," the shorter brunette said, earning a grunt from James. He rolled over just in time to escape the playful punch that was aimed towards his arm. A laugh escaped his lips, all worries of the day left to the side.

Gustavo had been working the boys extra hard the last couple of days. They had a huge performance during the weekend, therefore the music producer wanted them to be perfect, as he would put it. They all knew that putting on a perfect show was pretty much impossible, but they wanted it to be as close to perfect as possible. They did not need to be yelled at by Gustavo any more than usual, and they certainly did not need to be threatened by Griffin for the umpteenth time. Their careers were on the line, and just thinking about it made the boys' stress skyrocket.

Having seen how stressed out and nervous the boys were, Mrs. Knight had requested they go out and have some fun. After arguing over their ideas -playing hockey at the rink, going to the carnival that was currently in town, and going to the mall-, the boys decided to go with Carlos' idea of simply going to the park. They had rejected the idea at first, thinking it was too boring. That is, until the Latino pointed out that that might be just what they needed; a quiet, stress-free, calm day at the park.

So here they were now. All worry had been put aside for later on. It was a beautiful day after all. The sky was a bright blue, the clouds were as fluffy as ever and the sun was out. It had been quite a while since they had the opportunity to enjoy a day like this, and they were going to make the best out of it.

"You gotta admit he got you there, James," Kendall said, a chuckle escaping his lips.

Before the brunette could come up with a response, Carlos shifted in his spot and raised a hand to the sky. "Guys, that one looks like a corn dog!" Logan smacked himself on the forehead while Kendall laughed and James high-fived the shorter boy. "I'm joking. You guys should have seen the looks on your faces though, especially you, Logie."

Logan rolled his eyes. "That's because you think every cloud looks like a corn dog," he pointed out. "I'm talking to Mama Knight once we get back and telling her to limit how many corn dogs you eat on a daily basis."

Carlos frowned. "I don't think every cloud looks like a corn dog... But your expression every time I point that out never gets old." Kendall and James turned to one another and nodded, agreeing with the oldest of the four.

"Right... Thanks for giving me another reason to limit how many corn dogs you eat." Carlos frowned and then launched himself at the brunette, knocking him to the ground quite easily. Not having seen it coming, Logan let out a yelp, but it did nothing to help his case. "Carlos, get off me!"

"Not until you surrender!" Carlos responded with a laugh, his hands moving to Logan's sides so that he could tickle him. Within seconds the younger boy was giggling his head off, kicking his legs out and trying his best to push Carlos off him.

"N... N-Never!"

Kendall and James approached the two to their unawareness. Smiling evilly, Kendall grabbed Carlos and pushed him to the ground beside Logan and started to tickle him, while James took Carlos' spot, much to Logan's dismay.

"N-No!" Carlos laughed as he tried to squirm away from Kendall's hold. "Kendall, ssstop!"

"Nope!" Kendall grinned.

W-What did I... d-do?" By now, Carlos had tears running down his face from how hard he was laughing. Kendall just smirked.

"Oh, nothing," the blond responded and got off the smaller boy. Carlos remained on the floor, doing his best to catch his breath. Slowly, he rolled over and sat up. As this was going on, James let go of Logan, as the brunette had finally surrendered seconds before.

"You suck, you all suck," Logan said, aiming daggers at all three boys with his eyes.

"But you love us," Kendall said with a smile.

Logan groaned, but it quickly vanished into a small smile. "I would say I do not, but I'd be lying."

"Aww, Logie loves us!" Carlos laughed as he pulled him into a hug, which Kendall and James joined a second later. All four boys fell to the ground in a heap of limbs, laughing carelessly. And for once in a long time, they forgot about their worries and focused on this moment in time and their friendship that they knew would last a lifetime.

* * *

**I'm going to try to update this daily. Hopefully it works out. Let me know what you thought. :) And if you have any questions, feel free to leave a comment on the forum or PM me. Thank you for reading. :)**

**~ BigTimeRush-BTR :)**


	2. Park

**Thank you all so much for the feedback. I'm glad you guys liked the first story. I tried to make it happy and funny. :) However, this one is not. If you've read my other stories, you know most of them are angsty and sad in some way or another, so I have a harder time writing happy ones. I had a hard time with this one since the theme for it is "park," and the first one took place IN the park. Haha. Hope you like it, though!**

* * *

_Theme #2: Park_

He pushed the "END" button on his cellphone's screen and let the phone fall onto his bed. Time seemed to stand still at that moment as his whole world came crumbling down. His heart was beating, but to him it felt like it had stopped. Nothing made sense, nothing at all, as he sat there with his knees pulled up to his chest. He wanted to cry and scream and be told that things were going to be alright. But he forced the tears back and slowly got up. With a heavy heart, he grabbed his cellphone, put his sneakers on and grabbed his jacket from where it laid sprawled out on the foot of the bed.

Quietly, he moved in the dark, not wanting to awaken Logan, who was sleeping on his bed on the other side of the bedroom. He grabbed his beanie and set it atop his mop of dirty blond hair, knowing that it was winter time and the weather outside was chilly.

He walked out of the room and shut the door, and then made his way towards the apartment's door. He walked with no destination in mind, down the hallway, down the elevator, and eventually through the lobby and towards the park that belonged to the Palm Woods.

The cold and bitter wind blew past him, sending chills to crawl down his spine like spiders. He shuddered and put on his jacket, zipping it up and stuffing his hands into its pockets. It was quiet as to be expected, and he was glad it was. The only sound was that of his sneakers scraping against the sidewalk as he walked down the little trail that took him through the park. He allowed his mind to wonder to the event that had occurred just minutes before, in which Jo had called him and told him that it was best they stop talking. It was over. Anything that they had was over. To say he was upset would have been an understatement. He was completely heartbroken.

Jo had left to New Zealand just months before, right after being offered a 3-year contract for a movie deal. Despite having broken up minutes before she boarded her plane, the two teenagers had agreed to keep in contact and remain friends, hoping that someday they'd be able to pick up right where they had left off.

But judging by the conversation they had had, that idea was no longer in her head. And of course, Kendall was expected to be okay with the decision.

Footsteps fell in rhythm with Kendall's, but the blond did not realize it due to how much he was overthinking. He continued to walk, head vowed down, bangs covering his forehead, steps small - so small that it seemed that he was simply dragging his feet along the pavement. He didn't acknowledge his surroundings or where he was going.

Next thing he knew, a hand had been laid on his shoulder, making him jump in surprise as his name spilled from someone's lips. Turning around, he was met by chocolate brown eyes and a familiar face. He paused, drawing in a breath and whispering his friend's name in realization.

_Logan._

"H-Hey," he said, hating the way his voice broke as he said the three-letter-word. Logan returned the greeting, seeming worried at the sight of his best friend. The brunette nodded towards a bench that was just feet from where they stood and he pulled the younger boy along towards it. The two sat down, silence filling the atmosphere until Logan broke it with a question.

"Why are you crying?" the shorter boy questioned, concern clear as daylight in his eyes. He waited for Kendall's response, but it never came, so instead of asking him again, he wrapped an arm around his shoulders and pulled him close, allowing the other boy to rest his head against his shoulder. If Logan had not asked him, Kendall wouldn't have realized he was crying. He didn't even realize he had started crying.

"She t-told me we should stop talking," he whispered, so quietly that Logan almost didn't hear him. _Almost._ But the brunette clearly did as he shifted in his spot and started to rub Kendall's arm in a comforting matter, turning his gaze down to the taller boy. "Jo, I mean... She called... I knew it was s-stupid to think she would wait. I'm clearly not good enough." He turned over, shielding his face by burying it against the crook of Logan's neck.

"Don't say that," Logan said, sternly but softly all at once. "I'm sorry, Kendall, I really am. I know it hurts, but you can't go blaming yourself or putting yourself down like that. You _are_ good enough."

"I'm sorry, Logie. It just... It hurts so much," he whimpered, shaking against Logan's hold. Logan sighed, offering a quiet "I know" in return. He didn't know what else to say. He knew Kendall was upset, and he had no idea how to make things better. His eyes, for a moment, shifted towards the swing set that was standing in front of the bench they were sitting on.

"Come on," he whispered, helping Kendall stand up and wrapping a hand around the boy's slim wrist, pulling him along. Confused, Kendall followed. Logan sat on one of the swings, patting the one beside it. Kendall obediently took a seat, opening his mouth to question the brunette, but he was stopped before he could do so. "Talk. I don't want you to keep all these feelings bottled up. I may not be able to help much, and I am _terrible_ with words, but I'm here if you need somebody to listen."

Kendall smiled slightly, swinging his feet gently. And he talked. He talked about how he was feeling, let all his feelings out and cried until he had cried out all his tears. And Logan listened, not judging, offering as much help as he could.

Best friends hold each other up and they stick by you through thick and thin, through the good times and the bad times, and they offer you a shoulder to cry on when you feel alone. That is what best friends do.

* * *

**Thoughts? Hope it was okay. Thanks for reading, it means a lot!**

**~ BigTimeRush-BTR :)**


	3. Crush

**So... The theme for this one-shot is "crush," but I decided to take it in another path. Let's just say it is not the kind of crush that you're probably thinking of. :)**

* * *

_Theme #3: Crush_

He didn't have time to think twice about his decision. Carlos had not seen the car that had turned the corner as he started to walk across the street. Logan had, however, seen the speeding vehicle, and he in no way was going to let him get hit by it. So he did the only thing he could think of. Yelling his friend's name, he pushed him out of harm's way, not realizing the consequences of his decision. The car skidded to a stop, its tires screeching as they slid forcefully against the concrete. But by the time the car had come to a halt, Logan was no longer safe. One of the front tires had crushed his arm.

Carlos screamed, not wanting to believe the sight in front of him. Logan lay unconscious on the ground, a small trail of blood running down his forehead where he had hit it during the fall. His arm was no longer being crushed by the car's tire, but it lay under it in an odd angle. Carlos almost threw up at the sight.

The car door opened and out came a man, mouth open wide at the sight of the unconscious boy. If Carlos had not been so preoccupied with Logan, he would have yelled his lungs out at the stranger. Tears gathered in the boy's chocolate brown eyes and slid down his tan cheeks. He bit down a sob as he fetched his phone from his pants' pocket and dialed 911 - three numbers he wished he would never have to dial.

Within seconds his call had been answered. He answered the questions he was given at his best ability and tried to remain calm, but it was almost impossible for him to do so. He wasn't Kendall; therefore, he had a hard time keeping calm in a situation like this. And he sure wasn't Logan, meaning he did not know what to do in a situation like the one that was in front of his very eyes.

Having answered everything, he hung up and proceeded to call Kendall and James. He hated telling them something like this through the phone, but he didn't have another option.

The ambulance arrived after a few minutes, its siren blaring from a distance. Carlos remained kneeling down on the ground, one hand holding onto Logan's tightly. Paramedics rushed out of the ambulance and to the boy's side, only to lay him down in a stretcher seconds later. With teary eyes, Carlos asked them if he could ride in the back with him. Seeing the boy's shattered state, they agreed and allowed him to quickly climb in. Carlos took no time in taking a seat beside Logan's still body and gripping his hand once more. More tears fell at the sight. He couldn't believe this was happening; he could not fathom it.

"Please be okay," he whispered quietly.

Minutes later the ambulance arrived at the hospital. Logan was rushed out of the ambulance by the paramedics with Carlos following closely behind. He sunk into one of the waiting room chairs once he was told he could not follow the brunette into the ICU. Kendall and James arrived about five minutes later, worry written all over their faces. They bombarded Carlos with questions, and the little Latino answered them the best he could, forcing back the tears. It wasn't until he was done talking that he was pulled into a three-way hug by his two best friends.

"H-His arm got c-crushed by the car and he hit his head, all because I didn't see the stupid c-car," he sobbed into James' chest as both the tall brunette and the blond rubbed soothing circles against his quivering back.

"Hey, don't blame yourself," Kendall said, prying Carlos' face away from the hug and lifting his chin up with his hand. "None of this is your fault. Logan's strong, and he'll be okay. I know you're scared, and so are we, but he wouldn't want to know you are blaming yourself."

"Kendall's right, 'Los. It was an accident. Logie loves you, he would never blame you or want to see you doing this to yourself."

Carlos nodded, snuggling back against the hug, not caring if people thought the sight was weird. These boys were his brothers and the only ones who could calm him down in a situation like this one.

* * *

That had been one day before. Now, the boys sat on the couch of Apartment 2J. Kendall was on one side of the couch, James on the other, and Logan was sitting in between them, his arm in a sling. There had been no permanent damage done, but after taking some x-rays, the doctor concluded that Logan's arm was indeed broken. He had also suffered from a mild concussion from the fall he had taken, but he was expected to have a smooth recovery.

Despite having said he was okay and needed no special assistance, Carlos wouldn't take no for an answer. He wanted to help Logan as much as he could, seeing as how Logan might have possibly saved his life. Logan simply shook his head and rolled his eyes every time Carlos offered to do something for him, but a smile formed on his face.

If he had to, he would go through it all over again, because Carlos was worth the pain. He was his best friend and brother after all.

* * *

**I hope I didn't break any rules. Haha. Hope you guys liked it!**

**~ BigTimeRush-BTR :)**


	4. Together

**Okay, so I _tried_ to make this funny. "Tried" being the key word. Hope you guys like this one-shot. :)**

* * *

_Theme #4: Together_

_Tap. Tap. Tap, tap, tap. Tap. Tap. Tap, tap, tap..._

Logan groaned in annoyance and let his head fall down onto his desk's wooden surface. He turned his gaze away from the board and the lesson Miss Collins was teaching to stare at Carlos. The shorter boy had his head resting against his own desk, bored look on his face. He was repeatedly tapping the top part of his pencil against it. Surprisingly, Miss Collins had not told him to stop... _yet._

"So then you take the square root of sixty-four and divide..." The blonde teacher stopped in mid-sentence, her attention turning towards the short Latino. She rolled her eyes and placed her hands on her hips. "Carlos Garcia, please stop."

Carlos looked up then, having zoned out until he heard his name being called. "What?"

"I said, will you please stop the continuous tapping? Are you even paying attention?"

James turned to Logan, making a face that clearly said he knew Carlos was about to get in trouble. Miss Collins was a good teacher, but if there was one thing she didn't tolerate, it was when her students didn't pay attention to her lessons.

"I, umm... Uhh... No, not really..." He looked down, a frown on his face. It wasn't his fault he had a short attention spam. Being stuck in a classroom was torture enough for him. His ADHD helped him in no way whatsoever; if anything, it made everything worse. He had to be doing something, _anything._

"Well then, I guess you won't mind staying an hour after school for detention?"

"No..."

Miss Collins turned away after having heard Carlos' response. Kendall, who was sitting behind Carlos, gave his shoulder a squeeze and leaned over, asking him if he was okay. They all knew how sensitive Carlos was, especially when it came to getting in trouble or having people be upset at him. Carlos nodded, but from where James sat in front of Logan to Carlos' left, he could tell that he wasn't okay. He could tell the smaller boy was fighting back tears.

He hated seeing Carlos like this. He hated it so much.

"Don't worry, buddy. We've got your back," Kendall whispered, turning to the other two. "Right, guys?"

"What do you mean by that?" Logan whispered back confusedly.

"It means what it means, Logie-Bear," the blond smirked, "and by that, I mean, we stick together."

Still confused, Logan raised an eyebrow. "You know, that didn't really clear things up."

Kendall smiled. "We all get in trouble somehow and get detention, that way Carlitos here won't be by himself."

"What?! Are you nuts? I am not getting in trouble, and getting detention is not as easy as it looks!" the brunette whisper-yelled back.

"You just did and yes it is."

Logan flinched, his head moving slowly to look up at Miss Collins, who stood in front of him with her arms crossed over her chest. He gave her a small, forced smile. "Sorry?" he said, in hopes of being forgiven for disrupting the class, but she wasn't taking any of it.

"Detention, after school." And with that being said, she left to continue her lesson. Meanwhile, Logan gave Kendall a menacing look.

"Two down, two to go," the younger boy said, causing Logan to smack his head against his desk once more.

James smiled, took out his lucky comb and mirror, and started to comb his hair. "How about we make that three?" he said as he smiled into the mirror. Miss Collins' back was turned towards the class, though. The brunette stuffed his hand into his backpack in search of something. When he took it out, he held a bottle in his hand. "Bara-Cuda Hairspray," he whispered, and then began to spray it over his combed hair. "It's scented."

Logan and Kendall rolled their eyes. Carlos smiled, not believing his friends would go through so much trouble for him.

"James Diamond!" Miss Collins' voice cut through the air like the sound of a pin falling on the floor in a quiet room. "Detention. You know better than to use that during class."

"Sorry, Miss Collins," he said apologetically. Turning to his friends, he smiled. "And that is how you get in trouble and a pass to detention... Three down, one to go. Your turn, Kenny-Pooh."

Kendall frowned. "I told you not to call me that, James."

James just grinned.

Sighing, Kendall took his phone out of his pocket and started to type, laughing to himself. Finishing, he sent Logan the text. The brunette's phone beeped, making Miss Collins turn around with a frown on her face. Seeing Logan with his phone out, he went up to him. "Care to share, Mr. Mitchell?"

Logan blushed, looking down at his cellphone screen, but he obeyed and read it aloud. "Hey Logan, do you think Miss Collins knows her voice is rather high-pitched and annoying? She'd be good at voicing cartoon characters."

Miss Collins looked furious. "_From?_"

Logan swallowed the lump in his throat. "Ken...dall?"

The teacher's attention turned to the blond. "Is that so, Kendall? Well then, I guess you'll have loads of fun in detention. Maybe then you can come up with the MANY cartoon voices I'd be good for," she said through gritted teeth.

Kendall blushed, laughing in the inside. "I guess so."

The bell rung at that very moment, signaling the end of class. The boys remained in their seats and turned towards one another.

"Together?" Kendall whispered.

"Together," the other three whispered back.

* * *

**Haha. So free cookies (fresh baked ones with chocolate chips... virtual ones, of course) to whoever gets the little joke in the one-shot. I'll give you guys a clue: It has to do with Miss Collins. ;) Thanks for reading!**

**~ BigTimeRush-BTR :)**


	5. Cat

**This one-shot sucks... and I'm sorry if it does...**

* * *

_Theme #5: Cat_

Carlos was walking home from Rocque Records when he heard it - a tiny and high-pitched meow that came from an alley he was passing by. Curiously, he made his way into the alley and realized that there was a trashcan just a few feet away from him. It seemed like the meows were coming from inside it, so he decided to remove the lid and peer inside. And that is when he saw the big, round, green eyes that stared up at him. A little kitten with muddy fur was curled up in there, the mud camouflaging him into the garbage. His big eyes and long white whiskers were the only features that made him stand out.

"Hey there," Carlos whispered and scratched the little kitten behind his ear. At first he seemed shy and scared, but after a while he leaned into Carlos' touch and allowed him to pet him. "What are you doing in there? You can't live there," he said, even though he knew he would get no response from the small animal.

The kitten was small, two months old at the most. As Carlos lifted him up, he realized he fit in the palm of his hand. He was really skinny and bony and sickly looking. The poor animal had most likely not eaten anything in days. The short Latino lifted a finger to the kitten's mouth and watched as he sniffed at it with his little nose and stuck his tiny pink tongue out. Carlos couldn't help but laugh softly as he watched him lick his finger.

As a child, Carlos had only had one pet - a golden retriever named Sparky. Sparky had been his best friend for many years, until the furry dog got hit by a car. Carlos had been devastated when he had found out what had happened to Sparky, and ever since then, he had not wanted another pet. But he couldn't just leave the poor helpless kitten to fight for his life on his own. That would be cruel and inhumane. It is when that thought crossed his mind that he realized the kitten could not have gotten into the trashcan on his own. Someone had had to have left him there to die.

Frowning, Carlos zipped down his jacket and placed the kitten inside it, holding onto him so that he wouldn't fall out. His little head peaked out from the jacket as he stared up at Carlos with curiosity. He started walking away and towards the Palm Woods, despite knowing that Mr. Bitters did not allow pets in the hotel. He would have to sneak him inside in some way or another.

Upon arriving at the hotel, he zipped his jacket all the way up, that way the kitten wouldn't be seen. He rushed inside and into the elevator, and once he was in the third floor, he rushed into Apartment 2J. Kendall, James, and Logan, who were seated on the floor in the living room playing a card game, looked up upon his arrival.

"You okay, Carlitos?" Kendall questioned. "You look as if you've seen a ghost or something."

Carlos nodded and took a seat in between the blond and James, reaching for his jacket's zipper and pulling it down. The kitten let out a meow and clawed at Carlos' shirt. "I kind of found a kitten," he said, as if it wasn't such a big deal.

"Carlos! You can't have pets in here! Bitters will kill us and take it away!" Logan said, frowning at the little cat. "Why did you bring it here? Maybe it has a family."

"He's dirty and skinny. I found him in a trashcan all on his own. I doubt he has a family. He would have died if I had left him there," Carlos explained, hugging the kitten to his chest. "He's so sweet. He won't cause any trouble, Logie."

Logan sighed. "You'll have to talk to Mrs. Knight about this. But even if she allows you to keep it, you need to let it go as soon as it's healthy enough."

Carlos nodded. "I will."

So after feeding him, cleaning him, and talking to Mrs. Knight, Carlos gladly went to bed. Mrs. Knight allowed him to keep the kitten, with the condition that he had to let him go once he was big enough and healthy. As Carlos slept, the kitten slept beside Carlos' head on his pillow.

Carlos woke up in the morning, eager to play with his new friend, but his happiness was crushed as soon as he opened his eyes and tried to wake up the kitten. The little creature didn't move - he didn't even flinch. Carlos had been too late. The kitten had passed away during the night.

Crying, Carlos and the boys walked to the Palm Woods park. In Carlos' hand, he held a little box, where the kitten was lying. James dug a hole into the ground and Carlos placed the box into it, sniffling as he watched James cover it back up with dirt. He placed a little flower on top of it and he said his goodbye.

And as they walked away, the boys hugged him tight and tried to comfort him. Dying is a part of life, but Carlos certainly did not like it. Not one bit.

* * *

**Yeah... Thanks for reading...**

**~ BigTimeRush-BTR :)**


	6. First Time

**Hi guys. :) I've been trying to update daily, but it's not as easy as it sounds. Haha. I hope you like this one-shot. I tried to make it cute. And just to clear things up, the boys are in third grade in this. Just so you know. Enjoy. :)**

* * *

_Theme #6: First Time_

Logan trembled uncontrollably from head to toe, his face showing nothing but fear. He looked up at his mother with pleading, doe-like brown eyes in hopes that she would give in to the pitiful look on his face and let him go back home. But he knew she wouldn't. He had just moved to Minnesota from Texas, and to say the move was a big change for him would be an understatement. He was terrified of what the other kids would think of him, and the reason behind that was because of how badly he was treated at his old school.

He was what most would consider to be a nerd; someone who liked school and actually paid attention to the lessons being taught there. He took school seriously and was a good kid, and for that reason he was the target to most bullies. He was also very small for his age, so that only made the situation worse for him. At his old school, he was constantly being shoved at the playground, made fun of for his size, and hurtful words were thrown at him on a daily basis. He was far from popular. He was seen as the teacher's pet. He was a nobody in everybody else's eyes.

Moving to Minnesota was something he felt quite conflicted about. While his mother and father were exited for the change, he felt both exited, relieved, and afraid. He was exited because he would get a new room and he _hoped_ he would make new friends. Relief came to him knowing he no longer had to face the bullies at his old school. But there was this fear that seemed to want to take over him. This fear that came with the thought of having to face new bullies.

"It'll be okay, honey. Try to have fun. I'll be here once you're out of school," his mother said, lightly pushing on his back to make him walk into the classroom, but his feet seemed to be glued to the floor. The teacher, who had been observing them for a while now, walked up to the little boy and took his hand.

"You must be Logan," she said with a smile. Logan looked up and nodded timidly. "Nice to meet you, Logan. I'm Miss Williams and I will be your teacher. You can go ahead and take a seat anywhere you'd like," she told the little boy. The brunette smiled a little, but the nervousness that clouded his eyes never left. He waved at his mother and watched her walk away, wanting more than anything to run after her.

Looking around the room, he noticed that all the children were separated into groups of four and sitting in circular tables. He didn't really know where to sit, and he didn't have time to pick a table before someone lightly tapped on his shoulder. Jumping a little in surprise, he turned around and met two chocolate brown eyes and a friendly, smiling face. A boy, shorter than him by about an inch, stood in front of him.

"Hi!" the little boy said, smiling widely. "My name is Carlos. What's yours?"

Logan smiled a little. "I'm Logan."

"Hi, Logan. Do you wanna be friends?" Carlos questioned, his smile growing by the second. At Logan's nod, he gave out a loud "yay" and pulled Logan into a hug. Logan awkwardly let him, feeling slightly uncomfortable because he had barely met Carlos, but the little Latino seemed to be just fine with the closeness. "Come on, you can meet my friends." Carlos took Logan by the wrist and pulled him towards a table, in which a brunette and a blond sat.

"Logan, this is James," he said, pointing to the brunette, "and this is Kendall." The blond waved. "Guys, this is Logie."

"Logan," Logan corrected.

"I like Logie," Carlos pouted. "This is Logan," he said, correcting himself.

"Hi," Logan said, waving at the two boys. The other two waved back. Turning to Carlos, he offered him a smile. "You can call me Logie if you want." This made the pouting boy grin from ear to ear.

"Nice to meet you, Logan," James said with a smile.

Kendall smiled too. "You wanna be ouw fwiend?" the blond asked in a small voice. Noticing the way he spoke and the teddy bear he held close to his chest, Logan wondered if he was the youngest of the three.

"I'd love to," he said, his shyness drifting away with each minute that passed by.

Here, Logan had thought that he wouldn't make any friends, but now he had made three in a matter of just minutes, and the day had just started. This was the first time he had made any friends and the first time he had been accepted with such a warm invitation. He couldn't be any happier at that very moment.

* * *

**I had fun with this one. Hope it was okay. I'll try to put up the next one tomorrow if I can. Thank you for reading. Also, I noticed I only need one more story to reach 100... I made this account only a little over 2 years ago (but have been on the site for almost 4 years now), and it's kind of crazy to think that I've almost reached 100 stories. I would have given up on writing a long time ago if it wasn't for you guys. So thank you SO MUCH for your endless support in every story. It means so much to me. :)**

**~ BigTimeRush-BTR :)**


End file.
